Unexpected
by SesshyGal
Summary: Sesshomaru helps Kagome but after a bad dream will thier be more to the story? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA and i know bad summary but the story is good


Unexpected

"Wait up!" I called to the half-demon walking about fifteen yards ahead of me. His pace quickened at the sound of my voice. By the time the moon had entered the sky, Inuyasha was no longer in sight. I heard a growl from behind so I quickly pulled out my bow and notched an arrow.

Before I could even shoot at the creature, I was thrown to the ground, I looked up in horror. It was a huge bear demon; its paw came up so it was above my head. I closed my eyes and waited for it to cut into my head.

It swung at my right shoulder instead. Blood gushed from the wound and covered my arm. It swung at me again, the blow hitting me in the stomach, sending me whirling backwards with a blood rattling scream. He moved forward and caught my left leg and I hit a tree. I couldn't move because I was in so much pain.

I watched as it went for my head. But in a flash of white, its paw was cut off at the elbow. Then the sound of reaping flash was heard. I gasped in surprise as I saw that it was Sesshomaru who had saved me. I hissed in pain as I tried to stand. My mind slipped into the darkness.

"Kagome." I said, as I walked to her unconscious body. I picked her up with my remaining arm, and then headed back towards my home in the western lands.

She would moan in pain. She wouldn't have been in this condition if his good for nothing half-brother had been there. Why would he just leave his most loyal comrade behind? I'll have to ask.

I laid on something soft but hardly cared. Pain! That was the only word on my mind. I opened my eyes and cried out. Sesshomaru stood at my side the moment I did.

He said something but I didn't hear what. A demoness came to stand beside the bed. She touched my arm, and then removed the bandages to replace them with clean once. Then I felt a feather like touch on my forehead and sent a calming message threw me. Telling me that I would be fine and willed me to be still.

The feeling went away too soon for my liking, it was the only thing that got through the pain that held me in place. I felt a pull on my mind and decided it would be better if I was unconscious. So I gave into the urge to go back to sleep. But she didn't sleep that long, she was awoke by the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Her fever isn't going down, my lord. She'll need constant supervision." The demon priestess said.

"You or I will be at her side, I can't trust any others due to the fact that they'll kill her." I said. "Go get some rest."

She bowed and left the room. I turned to Kagome and she looked back up at me. She had a pained smile on her pale face and tried to sit up. I stopped her before she hurt herself.

I sat beside her, she watched my every move. "How are you feeling?" She didn't answer instead moaned in pain. Months passed before there was any change in her condition.

I stood on wobbly legs, trying to get past Sesshomaru without waking him up. I had to get away from here. I fell about two feet from the bed, before I hit the ground a strong hand was around me.

I looked up to look upon Sesshomaru's emotionless face. He watched me intensely, looking me straight in the eye, so I turned away to escape his golden eyes. He put me back in the bed and sat back down in his chair near my head. Why would Sesshomaru, the demon lord of the west that despises humans, help and care for my well being?

"Stay in bed, women, you're in no condition to walk." He stated firmly. Then said in a more gentle voice. "Are you in pain?"

I nodded my head, which was spinning with unanswered questions. He handed me a cup that had a green liquid in it. I drank it and gave into curiosity.

"Where are we? Why did you save me? You hate humans, you said it yourself, if I remember correctly." I said but recoiled at how disrespectful I had been and who I was talking to. He demands respect from all people. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We are at the western lands, my home. As for the rest, I don't have to explain myself to you, girl." He said. That was the best answer I would get due to the fact is that he never explains his actions to anyone.

I lay back on the pillow to fall back to sleep. I felt his eyes were on me as I drifted off. I heard the screams of my friend and our enemy Naraku. I watched as they died one by one stating with my friend Miroku and ending with my dear little Shippo. I screamed and started cry.

"Kagome, wake up, what is the matter?" I said worried about the girl she snapped into a sitting position. Then threw her arms around me and cried. "Kagome it is alright nothing will hurt you, not while I am around."

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to…break down like that."She said barring her face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as a way of concert.

"What is wrong Kagome?" I asked.

"I saw them die again, one by one as Inuyasha did nothing but morn Kikyo. Their was so much blood, it was everywhere." She cried and she leaned heavly on me.

"I swear I will be here for you always, no matter what." I said and she looked me directly in the eyes. I smiled at her before asking somethin I had wanted to ask since the first moment she came into my life. "Kagome, will you become my mate?"

She went from crying to shook before a smile took its place on her face. "Yes Sesshomaru!" She jumped into my arms and pressed her lips to mine. I held her in my arms all night, enjoying her warmth.


End file.
